Moonlight Heist
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: There was defently something wrong here. He didn't like the lost look in Tantei-kun's eyes. After this heist nothing was ever going to be the same. R
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Heist**

The moon hung in the sky behind him. He heard the sound of foot steps before he saw the small figure of Conan Edogawa.

"Why hello Tantei-kun." Kaito said making sure his hat shadowed his features. His monocle flashed and he smirked. Conan stopped and stared at him. Kaito noticed his eyes were blood shot and he didn't look well. "Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked.

"Don't call me that!" Conan yelled. His voice was hoarse and looked lost.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked. Conan's hand went to his pocket. And pulled out a hospital form. Kaito tilted his head and snatched the paper.

'Test results. Subject is a match. The two subjects are related. Most likely brothers, twins.' Kaito looked up at Conan.

"Who were the subjects?" Kaito asked.

"Hakuba did it. I found it. It was a test of my blood with a hair from Kaitou Kid." Conan said. Kaito's Poker face broke. He frowned in a state of shock.

"I..I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what to do. But don't call me Tantei-kun. I can't be that anymore. Not when your family. Possibly my only family." Conan said.

"So what are you going to do?" Kaito asked.

"Haibara created the antidote. I stole it. I'll leave it to you what you want to do with me. We are family after all." Conan said. Kaito smiled.

"We can work together onii-san." Kaito said. Conan smiled. Kaito and Conan disappeared from the rooftop. Hakuba came up a deeply confused look on his face. Having heard the conversation…

Hakuba had heard a lot of strange things and seen even stranger when dealing with Kaito Kuroba aka Kaitou Kid. But this took the cake. He knew about the test he preformed. But he thought it was crazy impossible even.

Conan Edogawa's blood test said he was seventeen and Kaito's twin. Just hearing the conversation he knew it was true.

Conan Edogawa was somehow a teen. And was now working with Kuroba. Add to the fact Kuroba had yet to show up at school today. Why was he getting a really bad feeling. Maybe it was the fact Koizumi was watching him.

There was something odd about her…

Shinichi once normal was pretty easy to teach what his body already seemed to know. Kaito had smiled his brother was a natural at the thieving game.

He was also very good at magic seeming to know a lot already which surprised Kaito.

"So we are going to talk with um.. Our mom?" Shinichi asked glancing at the door to the Kuroba household.

"Yes." Kaito said. "Then we are going to make you a thieving outfit." He continued happily.

Shinichi sighed. Kaito opened the door. His mother.. Their mother was surprised to see them for a split second then hugged Shinichi.

"I'm sorry." Chikage said. Shinichi was shocked before returning the hug gently. Kaito smiled.

"Why?" Shinichi asked. Chikage released him and motioned to the couch. The twin boys sat down.

"Shinichi, Kaito, I met your father as his night persona . The Kaitou Kid. He never hid it from me. I was the only one to know who he was besides Jii. Soon we got married and settled down. When I learned I was having you we were happy. Then Toichi got a message from a man called Snakebite or Snake. We were terrified that he knew who Toichi was. I settled with myself that we couldn't keep you together. So Toichi contacted his most trusted student Yukiko Kudou and her husband Yusaku Kudou. And they took you in shortly after you were born. Toichi asked her to watch you and make sure this Black Organization never got to you. And now you both are together again. Your father would be proud of you both. After all only a Kuroba can corner a Kuroba." Chikage said. Both boys smiled brightly.

"We're going to get Onii-san ready for his appearance." Kaito said.

"Don't stay up to late planning boys. And Shinichi you'll be heading to Kaito's school tomorrow." Chikage said.

"Yes Oka-san." Shinichi said sadly.

"Don't worry so much. You can meet Aoko and the prick Hakuba." Kaito said.

"Hakuba.. Saguru Hakuba from England?" Shinichi asked.

"Yea." Kaito said confused.

"I've met him as Conan before." Shinichi explained.

"Ah.. Here we are." Kaito said motioning to a picture of a man that looked a lot like them.

"Tou-san." Shinichi said. Kaito nodded pressing the picture with his hand. The picture opened to reveal a room. All the Kid's gadgets lying around.

"So my doppelganger what shall your name be?" Kaito asked a smile on his face.

" Well since I'm more of a Shadow to the great Kaito Kid you think that will fit?" Shinichi said a smile on his face.

" A Shadow huh? Well I'm a Phantom thief. You must be a Ghost. Yurei Shadow. You'll need a reddish Black Kid outfit and a gold monocle. Along with a charm." Kaito said happily getting the supplies. Shinichi blinked as Kaito quickly had him in said outfit. Shinichi looked into the mirror. It actually looked quite nice.

It would stand out at night with whatever things Kaito put in it to make it shine like that. Kaito was beside him in his Kid outfit grinning. Shinichi grinned as well. They were happy to notice their grins matched.

" Now on to the heist notes." Kaito said happily. Shinichi smiled and followed him…

Hakuba didn't like this one bit. First off there were two notices in the paper. Second they were getting a new student and Kaito was extremely happy about this fact.

It seemed he was going to meet Conan Edogawa as who he truly was. But he was also interested why there were two notices. Aoko was angry and Koizumi seemed very interested in watching both Kaito and the door.

Hakuba sighed and watched the door as well.

The teacher came in a few seconds later. Pale and kept glancing from Kaito to whoever was waiting in the hall.

"Well students you might find this as a bit of a shock, but our new student is Shinichi Kuroba. Shinichi come in." The teacher said. Most of the students looked at the very happy Kaito to the figure coming in the door. Most of the jaws in the classroom dropped all at once.

Standing there was a Kaito look a like. His hair was messed up slightly and seemed a bit more tamed then Kaito's, and was darker more black then brown. Both Kuroba's had deep blue eyes. The way he smiled suggested he was going to do something and soon.

But Shinichi just sat down next to his twin. Kaito started talking to him.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow when he realized it was French. Hakuba froze suddenly. He'd heard of a Shinichi before. Shinichi Kudou. He had disappeared roughly a year ago. When Conan suddenly appeared.

Now he was here. He was Conan Edogawa the Kaitou Kid's brother. It was pretty obvious when you looked at the two of them.

Who were now conversing in Chinese, much to the confusion of the teacher and the classmates.

Hakuba finally got fed up and went over to the twins.

"Kuroba mind telling me what's going on." Hakuba stated. Aoko came over and nodded as well a mop on her shoulder.

"Well our mom told me about Shinichi. I found him told him about it. He came home. Mom explained to both of us. Now he's taken up his family name and is staying with us. Mom already contacted Oba-san and Oji-san. They were quite surprised that um.. Shin-chan discovered this. But then again he is a detective." Kaito said happily.

"Don't call me Shin-chan." Shinichi said.

"S-H-I-N-C-H-A-N." Kaito said.

Shinichi tackled the other boy. Kaito yelped unable to get away. Hakuba and Aoko watched sweatdropping.

Shinichi had managed to have both Kaito's hands behind his back while sitting on top of him.

He was taking something out of his other pocket with his free hand.

Kaito started shivering once said object was put in front of him.

"Shinichi put it away. Put it away." Kaito said. Shinichi smiled. Hakuba and Aoko stared at the stuffed fish Shinichi had place in front of Kaito.

"Not until you swear never to call me Shin-chan again otouto-san." Shinichi said.

" I swear. I swear on Tsukiyomi. Just put it away." Kaito whimpered.

"Good." Shinichi said releasing Kaito who bolted to the other side of the room. Shinichi calmly picked up the small stuffed fish and put it in his pocket.

" What was that all about?" Hakuba asked.

"Kaito has ichthyophobia or the fear of fish." Shinichi stated as Kaito slowly came back over.

"That's unfair Shinichi." Kaito said.

"No it's perfectly fair. You never stated it was against the rules." Shinichi said. Kaito began complaining in French and Shinichi responded. Hakuba just sighed and went back to his desk to read the heist notes.

'_When the star does come down,_

_Hope shall fall around._

_This magician of Moonlight,_

_Will shine all around._

_I shall come in when you are unaware,_

_So make hast to prepare._

_The cat named jewel shall be mine,_

_Kaitou Kid.'_

Hakuba blinked a couple times. He knew The Star of Bombay was being shown in a museum near there. So Kaito was after it this time. Hakuba read the second note.

'_You can compare the Sapphire jewel,_

_To a little game of tag. _

_I the Shadowed Magician, _

_Shall take the Star._

_Before my opposite can take her,_

_Yurei Shadow.'_

Hakuba made sure he read those right. Both had small identical doodles at the bottom. Yet one was white while the other black. Hakuba looked at the two twins.

He didn't really need to think about it to much. Kaito was Kid and Shinichi was Shadow. Hakuba rubbed his temples he was getting a headache and the two thieves hadn't even stolen anything yet.

The Star of Bombay was going to be shown in a few days and knowing Kid he's want to strike on the opening day.

It was more dramatic. So he's have to alert Nakamouri-keibu. Then he's have to keep an eye out for both Kaito and Shinichi.

They were sure to do something horrible to him. Hakuba sighed once again grabbing his watch. Well he had 24 minutes and 15 seconds before class got out. He'd have to hold out until then.

Hakuba looked at the window then hit his head on the desk. His hair was neon green.

What on earth did he do to seek two thieves who were in his class. He would never know.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright this is my first Fanfiction. Sadly it is the ones my friends found. I finally put it up. Hope you guys enjoy it.

By the way Yurei means ghost.

Second chapter will be out soon k.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight Heist**

Shinichi and Kaito were smirking to themselves. Switching languages every few minutes. Japanese, French, Chinese, and English. Which had the green haired Hakuba ticked.

Kaito had explained how Hakuba liked to point out he thought he was Kid. Shinichi agreed this was very annoying and thus was the one to dye his hair green.

Kaito pouted thinking blue was a better color. And sure enough not five minutes later the back of Hakuba's hair was dyed blue while the front was green.

Hakuba was giving them pointed glares after reading the heist notes in the paper.

Shinichi was indifferent to the glare having received enough from Ran and Haibara.

He knew he couldn't go back home.

Haibara was sure to be very angry with him and Ran. Well it would be better if he gave her time to cool down after that letter he sent explaining about Conan.

Actually it would be better to stay here and hide with his brother. Ran was sure to deck him and Haibara. Well she could do some things with needles and put things in his food that weren't necessarily stomach friendly.

So the father away from Beika he stayed the better. Shinichi blinked as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at Kaito who was busy gluing different items to the back of Hakuba's shirt went he wasn't looking then at his phone. It was Hattori. Shinichi sighed in relief that it wasn't Ran or Haibara calling him.

"Hello." Shinichi said.

"Oi Kudou what the hell did you do?" Heiji yelled. Shinichi blinked. It sounded as if Kazuha was yelling in the back ground.

"I guess the best term for it would be 'Making a break for it'." Shinichi said sighing.

"Well Nee-chan just called me asking where yea are. Then she starts yelling my ear off for not telling her about Conan. Yea sure as hell made her angry." Heiji said.

"Heiji is that Kudou. Give me the phone so I can give him a piece of my mind." Shinichi heard Kazuha yell. There was a sound of a door slamming.

"Heiji, open the door right now!" Shinichi heard Kazuha yell.

"No you ahou." Heiji said back to her.

"Kudou start explaining before Kazuha breaks the door down." Heiji said to him.

"I put a letter explaining everything under Ran's pillow this morning before I stole the antidote from Haibara's lab table. Now I'm in Ekoda with my twin brother that I never knew I had." Shinichi said.

"Brother? You have a brother." Heiji said.

"Yes. You'd like him. Hakuba's in my new school and my brother dyed his hair blue." Shinichi said. He smiled when Heiji laughed.

" That's rich. Can you send me a picture. I'd love to have blackmail on that English prick." Heiji said.

Shinichi smiled and got a picture of Hakuba with half of his hair green with the other half blue. Different items like pencil and paper glued to his back in a smiley face. And sent it to Heiji who burst out laughing.

Then Shinichi heard a crash.

"Got to go Kudou. Kazuha broke down the door. I'll be sure to visit you and you brother." Heiji said before hanging up. Shinichi sighed and looked up. He jumped because Kaito was right in front of him.

"Who were you taking to?" Kaito said his head tipped to the side.

"My friend Heiji Hattori. At least it wasn't Ran" Shinichi shivered. Kaito nodded before going to flip his friend's skirt since he was bored sticking things to Hakuba. Shinichi watched his first mop battle with eyebrows raised.

He turned and jumped when he met a pair of red eyes.

"Akako Koizumi." The girl with red hair and eyes said.

"Shinichi Kuroba." Shinichi said.

" I know who you are. You're the shadow who pounced on the white thief at the clock tower. The one with the same aura of Kid. But your not Kid. Eh little Shadow. From a sparrow to a raven. From chasing the magpie to flying with it. Oh how the tables have turned. I look forward to seeing you again little ghost." Akako said before returning to her seat.

Shinichi shivered. That girl was weird. The bell rang and Kaito was the first out the door Aoko at his heels with a mop. Shinichi followed not wanting to be left behind with Hakuba or the weird girl Koizumi…

Ran was beyond angry. This morning she found 'Conan' missing and a note under pillow. She had called Hattori first thing. Then Kazuha. Now she was walking down to Professor Agasa's where she thought she could get some answers.

She pounded on the door.

"Professor Agasa open up. And if Shinichi's in there he's in trouble." Ran said. The door opened to reveal Ai Haibara. Or as Ran knew now Shiho Mianyo.

"Where is he?" Ran asked glaring at the young woman. Ai glare right back.

"Your 'boyfriend' Kudou-kun isn't here. I haven't seen him. But when I do he is going to get it." Ai said darkly.

"What he do to you? He left me a note explaining everything about 'Conan' under my pillow this morning." Ran said. Ai regarded her with a slightly shocked expression.

"I created an antidote a few days ago. One that I am sure is complete. Kudou-kun stole it yesterday and disappeared off towards the Kid heist. I haven't seen him since." Ai said. Both woman looked at the shocked Agasa.

"Do you know where Shinichi is Agasa?" Ai asked her eyes glaring. Agasa laughed nervously.

"Um.. Ran-chan Ai-kun." Agasa said.

"Tell us where Kudou-kun went Agasa or I'll go get some things from the lab." Ai said. Ran just punched her hands together.

Agasa gulped.

"Shinichi's adopted." Agasa spit out. Both Ai and Ran blinked.

"Shinichi's adopted?" Ran asked. Agasa sighed.

"Yes, Yukiko adopted him when he was just a baby. He looks a lot like Yusaku that no one really questioned that he wasn't their son. I learned from Yukiko about Shinichi's real parents. Chikage and Toichi Kuroba. And his twin bother Kaito-kun. I'd seen them once coming to visit the Kudou's when Shinichi was very young. They live in Ekoda." Agasa said.

"You think Kudou-kun found this out and that's why he did this to us." Ai said.

"Yes I saw him with some test papers from the hospital. He looked really depressed when I saw him leave for the Kid heist. When I asked him where he as going. He said 'To my family'. I've never seen Shinichi so depressed before." Agasa said.

"Well since you know where the Kuroba's live you'll be driving us." Ai said. Agasa looked shocked before sighing and grabbing his keys…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I was bored so I started typing more.

Third Chapter should be up tommorrow cuz I'm going to sleep.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight Heist**

Aoko glared at the paper again. Today was the opening of The Star of Bombay . The day Kaitou Kid would strike. Kaito was looking at her again. Aoko sighed. How could she fall for such a stupid, crazy, wonderful magician.

Aoko scowled how could she think that. Aoko looked over at Kaito who was now getting poked by his brother. Aoko looked at Shinichi. It was amazing how much they looked and sounded alike.

Shinichi was also a detective that chased Kid.

It was interesting to see how well they got along. After not knowing each other for most of their lives.  
She guessed it was because they had so much in common. And yet.

Looking at the two of them. Kaito's school clothes were messy and his hair in a state of disarray. Then she looked at Shinichi his Uniform was nice and neat. In perfect order. His hair was a bit tamer then Kaito's meaning he combed his hair.

Kaito was also more open and did more pranks. Shinichi seemed shy and didn't seem to do tricks.

She wondered if he was going to the double heist tonight. Against Kaitou Kid and this new thief Yurei Shadow…

Kaito and Shinichi started walking home. Shinichi seemed to notice something before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Kaito looked over.

"Oh." Kaito said seeing three figures waiting at his house. Well Shinichi had his outfit already. They'd meet up later at the heist.

"Hello." Kaito said to Ran Mouri and Ai Haibara.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked looking at him.

Kaito used his Poker face to great effect.

"Shinichi .. Shinichi.. Nope sorry don't know a Shinichi. I'm Kaito. Kaito Kuroba." Kaito said bowing and making two yellow roses appear. Handing one to Ran and one to Ai. Ran was blushing a little.

"Wait a second. I've heard of a Shinichi. Shinichi Kudou." Kaito said.

"Yeah that's him. Have you seen him?" Ran asked. Kaito put his finger to his chin. Ai the scary girl was watching him closely.

"What's he look like?" Kaito asked.

"Well like you. Only neater hair and a darker color." Ran said. Kaito smiled and pulled out a comb and straightened his hair. In a single moment he had a mirror out.

"Hmmm.. I found him but he's in the mirror." Kaito said smiling.

"Baka Kaito." Kaito heard Aoko say. Kaito turned around. Ran was speechless as was Ai.

A girl that looked like Ran was behind him. Kaito raised an eyebrow. He could tell Shinichi was disguised as Aoko. Maybe he was getting back at him for disguising as Ran.

"Hi Aoko." Kaito said. He was glad the real Aoko was at home arguing with her father about going to the heist tonight.

"Who are your friends?" Aoko/Shinichi asked.

"Um.. They haven't introduced themselves." Kaito said smiling. Aoko/Shinichi glared at him.

"Oh sorry. I'm Ran Mouri. This little girl is Ai Haibara. And this is Professor Agasa." Ran said pointing at the old man who was busy looking ashamed. Ai glared at Ran at the word little.

"Hello. I'm Aoko Nakamouri. Don't mind BaKaito. He thinks he's a magician." Aoko/Shinichi said. Kaito had to give his brother some credit. He was damn good at this.

"Ahoko." Kaito whined. Aoko/Shinichi smiled with a slightly mad gleam in his/her eye. Aoko/Shinichi got the stuffed fish from earlier out of his pocket.

Kaito froze. He started shivering.

" Oh does Kaito not like Mr. Squishy-kun?" Aoko/Shinichi said.

"You named that horrible _Thing!_" Kaito said his voice slightly higher than before.

"Yes I happen to like the name. Now apologize for whatever prank/ chaos you pulled on these two nice people. Or Mr. Squishy-kun gets introduced to the inside of your shirt. Rather violently." Aoko/Shinichi said a rather familiar smirk on his/her face. Kaito was regretting ever pissing his brother off. And planed never to do so again.. Ever.

His brother was scary with that _Thing_.

"I'm sorry. I will never prank you again. Please for the love of everything right in the world put it away." Kaito said shivering violently.

"Good. Now what were you asking Kaito-kun about." Aoko/Shinichi said making the dreaded fish disappear. His/her personality doing a complete 180 just like the real Aoko. Kaito was really surprised his brother could act like people.

But then again he had to act like Conan. And with learning how to imitate voices he settled quite easily into a role.

"We are looking for Shinichi Kudou." Ai said speaking for the first time. Her eyes on Aoko instead of Kaito.

"The detective who's going to the Kid heist?" Aoko/Shinichi asked.

"You've seen him?" Ran asked.

"Yeah he was speaking to my father. Seems Kid is going to steal The Star of Bombay. Along with a new thief. I was coming to get Kaito since he's a fan of Kid. I'm waiting for my father to capture that thief."Aoko/Shinichi said.

Kaito sweat dropped.

Shinichi was being to good at this.

"Well me and Kaito are going to head down to the heist location. Good luck finding that detective." Aoko/Shinichi said pulling Kaito away. Kaito waved as the three figures disappeared. Aoko/Shinichi sighed. And in a puff of black smoke he was Shinichi again.

"Your to good at this onii-san." Kaito said glaring at him.

"Call it payback for pretending to steal Ran's clothes." Shinichi said.

"You're the one who fell for it." Kaito said.

"Lets just go to the heist before I have to use Mr. Squishy-kun again." Shinichi said. Kaito shivered while Shinichi smiled. Kaito was starting to regret this. He'd have to find something his brother feared.

Then it would be sweet sweet revenge…

Ai Haibara knew there was something fishy going on here. After Kuroba-kun and Nakamouri-chan disappeared.

Ai began to get this feeling that she was missing something. Nakamouri seemed a little to real. Kudou-kun's step mother was a wiz at disguises. What's to say Kudou-kun didn't pick up a few skills.

"Mouri-chan, we are going to that heist. I believe I just found Kudou-kun." Ai said. Ran looked at her.

"Alright." Ran said.

"I'm staying here. I'd like to speak with Chikage and see if she can contact the Kudous." Agasa said.

"That's okay. We can walk there. Come on Mouri-chan." Ai said starting to walk. Her mind racing. Ran was watching her.

"Do you really think Shinichi is going to the heist?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I read the papers. There were two notes. One from kid and the other from Shadow. I don't think Kudou-kun would miss this chance." Ai said. Ran nodded.

Ai didn't want to worry Ran, but something about this Shadow made her heart freeze. Something about the name seemed to link to _Them_.

Ai was going and she knew if this Shadow person was going there. Kudou-kun would appear. Just to see if he was one of _Them_.

Ai hoped that wasn't the case…

Kaito smiled. Hakuba was here. And it seemed Tantei-han, Heiji Hattori also seemed to have appeared. Kaito wondered if Shinichi had something to do with that.

Kaito slowly walked over. He was happy in his disguise. He was a Task Force member. He had seen Shinichi earlier disguised as Nakamouri-keibu. Kaito was tempted to walk over and ask what Shinichi did to the poor Keibu while he was him.

Kaito reframed from doing so because he knew he'd start laughing. Shinichi had developed quite a sense of humor.

Kaito went over to the two detectives. Hakuba was a nice shade of red from yelling while Hattori was smiling at the British detective.

"Excuse me. What are you two detectives doing." Kaito asked. Hakuba gave him a look before going redder.

"Oh we were just discussing this photo my friend sent me. Which I have plenty of copies. You want to see?" Hattori asked.

Kaito nodded. Hattori got out a wallet photo. Kaito smiled and let a laugh escape him. Seemed that was why Hattori was here.

Kaito would have to thank Shinichi later for giving this detective some blackmail against Hakuba.

"Give me that picture." Hakuba yelled.

"Why should I it's a good picture of the Detective of England." Hakuba said.

Kaito had to give the teen credit. He sure knew how to us blackmail well. Kaito smiled when he heard the bell ring.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he gave Hattori more to work with. The lights went off like planed. Kaito smiled before changing Hakuba's outfit and making sure Hattori had a camera before stripping off his costume . It was showtime…

Hakuba was pretty sure this was the worst day of his life. Hattori the hot-blooded detective had somehow gotten a picture of him with half green hair and half blue hair. With things glued to his back in a smiley face.

He was pretty sure this was Shinichi's doing. Then the lights went off. Hakuba was pretty sure he heard Kid's laugh from somewhere in the darkness.

It wasn't long before the lights came back on.

Oh how he wished they didn't. His hair was now vivid pink and to make matters worse he was in a blue dress with blue high heels and a matching purse. In front of Hattori who now had a camera.

Hakuba spotted the small note attached to it.

'_Thought this would be useful. Tantei-han._

Hakuba put his head in his hands. This was the worse day of his life.

He was so going to get both Kuroba's back for this. After he found some male clothes. Hattori was just laughing it up. Using up most of the camera's film.

Kuroba was going to pay…

Shinichi allowed himself to laugh. Hakuba looked pretty good in a dress. He smiled to himself. If they ever found Nakamouri-keibu. They would be in for a surprise.

Now where was his twin. He was already in the jewel room. He'd sent the Task Force off on some goose chase.

Shinichi smiled at The Star of Bombay. A laugh came from his left. He shrugged.

"Why Shadow. You're here." Kaito said.

"Yeah. I look forward to working with you more. Kid. Shall we take the jewel and go?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure thing." Kaito said.

" You thieves aren't going anywhere." Ai Haibara said. Both thieves turned.

Ai was standing there with Ran.

"Oi Scary girl." Kaito said.

"Mouri-chan." Shinichi said to Ran.

Ai glared. Ran got into a karate pose.

Kaito jumped back and grabbed the jewel. Shinichi shot forward and blocked most of Ran's blows.

Ai raised a watch at Shinichi. Kaito came forward and grabbed her wrist.

"No shooting my friend Scary girl." Kaito said. Shinichi managed to get a couple of magic scarves around Ran's wrists making her unable to hit them.

" Now what do we owe the pleasure of you two beauties coming to us?" Kaito asked. Shinichi stayed behind him now holding the jewel.

"We believe your friend there is with the Black Organization." Ai said. Kaito blinked.

Shinichi's fists clenched.

"I'm not with those Murders and neither is Kid. Come on we should leave them. It sounds as if they found Keibu." Shinichi said. Kaito nodded and took out his card gun and broke the window.

"We must bid you farewell." Kaito said tipping his hat. Shinichi following the suit with his own hat. Before both ran and jumped out the window.

Ran watched as two hand gliders flew away.

"I'll make that thief a ghost." Nakamouri said bursting into the room. In one of the Task Force's uniform. They wondered what Shadow did to the Keibu…

Nakamouri woke up in darkness. His hand went to his head. Nakamouri blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he was sure he looked down.

"$%#%#!# SHADOW!" Nakamouri yelled after discoing he was dressed in a poke a doted dress. With small Kid doodles all over it as well. That Yurei Shadow was going to be a real ghost after Nakamouri was through with him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mr. Squishy-kun is mine invention. I take full credit for the name. I thought it was cute. A cute name that will continue to inspire terror to poor Kaito.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight Heist**

Ran was surprised she felt like she knew Shadow from somewhere. Ran shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining things. Ai was silent next to her thinking about how Shadow had reacted to _Them._

It wasn't hard to see both thieves were against the people who turned Shinichi into a child.

Ran sighed she couldn't get Shadow out of her mind. Now she was starting to become like Sonoko interested in a thief. But it was the thing about this thief.

He seemed like someone she had been waiting for. He seemed like Shinichi. Ran shook her head. That was one thing she knew would never happen.

Shinichi was a detective and loved being a detective. That meant solving puzzles, going to murder scenes, and catching thieves like Kid and Shadow.

So Shinichi couldn't be a thief. Right?…

Shinichi laughed with Kaito as they walked home.

"Did you see Nakamouri's face?" Shinichi asked a smile full bloom on his face.

"Yes I did. You must have done something to his clothes. Did you like what I did with Hakuba?" Kaito asked.

"Yes pink is his color. You had Hattori in stitches." Shinichi said.

"I know. Your friend will be helpful in blackmailing that snob to have more fun in his life." Kaito said.

"Is that why you always prank him?" Shinichi asked.

"That's one reason. The second is he won't leave Aoko alone." Kaito said. Shinichi stared at him for a second before a smile grew bigger on his face.

"You like her don't you?" Shinichi asked in a teasing tone. Kaito couldn't help te blush hat broke past his Poker face.

"No." Kaito said.

"You do." Shinichi said.

"Don't." Kaito said

"Do so or you wouldn't be blushing." Shinichi said.

Kaito mumbled something under his breath.

"What about you and Mouri-chan?" Kaito said.

"I know I like her. I'm just you know. Waiting until she calms down a bit." Shinichi said.

"Well now is the prefect time to find out cause she coming this way." Kaito said looking at the pair of angry girls coming their way.

Shinichi 'epped' before hiding behind the smug Kaito.

"Hello again Mouri-chan. Ai-kun." Kaito said. Shinichi was just standing behind him.

"Hello Kuroba-kun. I see you found Shinichi." Ran said.

"Well of course I did he is my onii-san." Kaito said pulling Shinichi out from behind him. Shinichi looked at the ground.

"How long has your onii-san been here?" Ai asked.

"A few days. You guys looked like you were going to murder him. So I disguised him." Kaito said.

"Sorry Ran. Haibara." Shinichi said.

Ran glared as well as Haibara.

"Sorry doesn't account for stealing that thing Kudou-kun." Ai said then she smiled in a very sweet manner.

"You've been handing out with Kid to long." Ai said.

All three teens looked at her.

"Now what makes you say that Ai-kun?" Kaito said.

"Look at you hand Kuroba-kun." Ai said.

Kaito did and froze. The tips of his fingers were black. Ai held up her own wrist the one with the watch. It too was black.

"The ink slips through fabric leaving nothing on the gloves but leaves ink on the hand. Kid-san." Ai said.

Kaito was looking at his hand with horror. Shinichi glared at Ai.

"So Kid-san. And Shadow-san. I expected better of you Kudou-kun." Ai said.

Shinichi continued glaring. Ran was busy looking at Kaito's hand.

"Get out of here Haibara. This is none of your business. Come on Kaito." Shinichi said grabbing his brother's hand. And disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Ai why did you do that? Is Shinichi really a thief?" Ran asked.

" I'm not sure Mouri-chan. But we are going to find out." Ai said…

Hakuba stared at Shinichi and Kaito. They came into school and hadn't done anything. Kaito was just staring at his hand. Shinichi was glaring at anyone who came within five feet of him or Kaito.

What in the world happened last night to make Shinichi glare at everything like that.

Hakuba sighed then looked over at Akako who was smiling at him. Hakuba felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

Akako came over to him.

"Hello Koizumi." Hakuba said.

"You can call me Akako if you want. Do you like riddles?" Akako asked.

"Yes I find them quite interesting." Hakuba said.

"Then I have a riddle for you. Here." Akako said handing him a sheet of paper.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Hakuba asked.

"Because. You need to learn something about the white bandit you chase and his cunning shadow." Akako said walking back to her desk smiling at him once more before the bell rang.

Hakuba looked back she was gone. She was weird and a mystery. Hakuba enjoyed mysteries and Koizumi was the most complex one he ever met.

He looked back down at the sheet of one long riddle and headed home…

Once safely in his library Hakuba read the sheet.

__

'Once a long while ago. A box was opened,

One stone flew from the box.

The deadly Crows heard of this stone,

A stone which could grant them life.

Elsewhere a Dove took on the mask of a Magpie.

The Crows hungry for the power of the stone searched for it.

They asked a Snake to help them search.

The Crows soon became interested in a Magpie.

The Magpie could steal all kinds of shiny stones.

So the Crows asked the Magpie to help them find the stone.

The Dove behind the cheerful Magpie was horrified by the Crows.

Thus the Magpie turned down the deadly Crows.

And went in search of the jewel itself.

Only to keep it hidden from the Crows.

But the Snake witnessed the Magpie once take off the mask and become the Dove.

Delighted the Snake went back to the Crows to tell them the Magpie was a Dove.

The Crows told the Snake to hunt down and kill the Dove.

The Snake smiled and went to do so.

The Dove thinking it was safe from danger created a nest.

The Dove had one son.

But the family of Doves was not to last.

The Snake cornered the Dove and struck it down.

The second Dove was saddened by the loss of it's father.

On it's own the small Dove found two friends.

A Hawk and a Robin.

Now the Dove wasn't alone anymore.

Then the Dove found it's father's mask.

That of the Magpie.

Driven by grief the Dove put the mask on.

The second Dove became the new Magpie.

Now The Dove never knew of the Raven.

A Raven who was as smart and playful as the Dove.

The Raven had a Blue Jay by it's side always.

Then when the Raven was flying with the Jay,

It spotted the Crows making their plans in the shadows,

The Raven always looking for answers flew down to see what the Crows were up to.

That was a mistake.

In the mist of fire and agony the Raven became a Sparrow.

The Sparrow once a Raven flew away to the nest of the Jay.

The one night the Magpie and Sparrow found each other.

The Magpie was just the saddened Dove in disguise,

As the Sparrow was the Raven shrunk and in pain.

They both were suddenly what they were.

A Dove and a Raven.

They promised to find the dreaded blood stone.

Before the Crows.

The blood jewel that needed.

The Magpie and the Raven to work together.

Both would work together watching the shadows,

For the deadly Crows and poisonous Snake.'

Hakuba had no idea what this meant at all. Why did Akako give this to him telling him it was a riddle. And why in the world did it make so much sense. Hakuba was just left with a lot of questions and only two people who knew and weren't going to answer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The stroy there was my favorite part to write.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight Heist**

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. They had all the obviously knew all the answers. She wasn't telling.

"But I will figure this out."Hakuba said to himself.

But how would he figure it out. They have all the answers. No one else can tell him. Who the Phantom and the Shadow were. The sparrow ,the Dove, the magpie, the Raven. They were all useless names. If he didn't have anyone to connect them to.

This wasn't a riddle it was more a story. Why would she give this to him. It made no sense. While it made perfect sense but in way that didn't make sense. How is he supposed to have all the answers. How was he supposed to get the answers. He looked at the moonlight maybe it had the answers.

How was he supposed to figure out who Kid was. The moonlight magician, the shadowed magician. Two pieces one big chessboard. He didn't know where to move himself. It was exposed to know where to move or to go.

He didn't understand he probably never would understand. Two thieves who had no business stealing. He didn't know what he was going to...

So many names so little time. The little Raven the little sparrow. She would get him the moonlight magician. They would be hers. No man would not be her slave. All men would bow down to her. The Scarlet witch the one of magic incarnate. She had the power they would not tell her what to do.

Never again never again. She would rule them all. There would be no one left. Oppose her rule. No one left to fight against her no one would be beyond her power. They would all obey her rule no man would be free.

The current issues were the Raven and the magpie. Two great powers they may not know it but they were. Oppose her rule they would have to have power. They would have to be great.

"Hello Aoko."Akako said. She smiled the girl had no idea what she was planning. Should be a great part the hostage.

"Hello Akako, have you seen Kaito."Aoko said looking around for the magician.

"He should be around here somewhere probably messing up Hakuba." Akako said. The other girl smiled unaware of her plans. Soon all would come to a point. The crows would be cast out of the shadows. The Raven and the Dove fly circles around the deadly crows.

And the red sky no longer cries blood. The Scarlet witch Scarlet Bird. The hawk weaves strands of the net capture the poor Raven the poor Dove. It cannot know the trials that they will need. The hounds, snakes, the crows, the shadows, and the deadly enemy.

They would all pay, pay the price and become her slaves.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I enjoyed writing it took so long. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight Heist**

The wind touched the trees. A black car was parked on the side of an old road. Light shown in the car for a second as someone inside lit a cigerate.

The sound of a ring tone entered the air.

"Hello." The blonde man's eyes glinted with malice when he said this.

"Gin. The boss wants you to go to the next heist. Snake has failed for the last time." Vodka's husky voice said.

A smile cruel and cunning went across Gin's face.

"Understood." Gin said his voice laced with glee...

Vermouth Sighed as she road her bike downtown. It didn't have to be like this. Her silver bullets.

They were getting to close for to the end of the roads. She didn't like this. Her bike road to a stop at a normal looking apartment building. She took off her helmet. Kicked her kick stand and went inside.

The inside was normal. It was how you expected every home to be. She went to the room on the right. No windows. A dark room with a small lamp. She smiled at her board of pictures.

A messy haired boy and the neat haired one. The two girls. Then one to the side. The one she lost so long ago when this started. She had her father's features.

Vermouth's figures traced her daughter's face. If only this was over. She could see her little girl again. Vermouth headed away. Turning off the lamp.

It shinned of the purpleish hair of the small 3 year old girl in the picture. Her purple eyes glinning red in the light. A name almost invisble said _Akako_...

Shinichi was still angry. Kaito was never the same. Someone knew about him from an easy trick. He tried to hide it, but it was there just the same the small amount of darkness in his gaze.

Even the upcoming heist did nothing to bring a true smile to his face. Hakuba was glaring at them again. His gaze ever so slightly going towards Akako's seat. She wasn't here today.

Shinichi let his gaze settle on the paper and his and Kaito's heist note.

_'When the wind does flow,_

_As the river howls,_

_The night is right when the moon glows._

_Not full not complete, _

_Only half of which is here so sweet,_

_A gem of gems, a word of words,_

_With its shinning blueish gaze,_

_Oh so long ago, _

_Did this never escape a box,_

_So on a night so young,_

_Only after the sun is done._

_With this shinning beauty,_

_Be ours and not yours._

_Sighed _

_Kaitou Kid and Yurei Shadow'_

Shinichi wondered if this would be their chance. He hoped his brother would be himself soon...

Kaito knew he was worring his brother, but he couldn't help it. Someone knew. And he couldn't take that away from the evil little girl and Mouri-chan.

Then there was this odd feeling he was getting. It felt just like the time he found himself magicly at Akako's place.

Just because she wasn't here didn't mean something bad was going to happen. Okay maybe something really bad was going to happen.

Maybe xthe witch was up to something. Kaito hoped he and Shinichi would be safe from her spells...

Akako smiled into the gliming cauldron.

"_Lucfer, master. Help me weave a spell. The hawk needs help catching the Dove and the Raven._" Akako chanted.

A dark figure lifted out of the dark liquid.

_It is done. On the night the Dove and Raven find that which they crave. The Hawk shall brust in. A Snake and a Knife will come in. The Snake killed. The Dove wounded and in chains. The Raven frozen at his enemy. The Knife will come down. Then you shall have all men as yours slaves. And free what was once yours..._

"Wait Lucfer what happens to the Raven?" Akako yelled. Lucfer only smiled and atogue licking over his sharp teeth as he dissappeared.

"Wait. Tell me." Akako yelled. But lucfer was already gone. " The Knife will come down." Akako whispered.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the movie Countdown to Heaven. A guy is killed with a silver knife in his hand. Conan/Shinichi says the knife could also be known as Jin. Gin. :)

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight Heist**

Lights bright and the Task Force members were in full. Every member was on full alert. Hakuba was also on full alert but for a different reason.

Akako had wanted to tag along. For the first time he saw Akako as a normal girl. She was pale and shaking. Glancing every once and a while to the black Porsche 356A in front of the building.

There was something odd about the car. And Hakuba sighed and gave into an impulse.

He placed his arm around Akako. She froze stiff.

"Koizumi-chan it will be okay." Hakuba said. Akako looked at him with her red eyes. Hakuba smiled. She was truely beautiful. Not for any natural beauty, but for an inner strength.

"It will be fine Akako-chan." Hakuba said trying to be there for her.

"No Ha.. Saguru-kun.. It won't be okay." Akako said giving into the sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Then I'll make it okay." Hakuba promised to himself and to her. He never once failed to keep a promise...

Kaito dressed as Nakamouri this time. Had yet to see Shinichi or any sign of his brother. But he had seen signs of Snake. The man looked nervous when he caught a glimze of him.

Kaito looked back towards the Hope Diamond. Everything tonight would rid on the gem. Kaito hoped Shinichi was ready. Cause he started. _Showtime_.

What he didn't expect was an explosion from up above.

"Everyone out. Fire." Someone yelled from above.

The Task Force members quickly began left the building. Kaito shed his dequise knowing Nakamouri was safe. An officer cam to his side. And shed his dequise to show Shinichi as Shadow.

"About time." Kaito said.

"Yeah, I got the diamond." Shinichi said showing the gem.

"Good."Kaito said. There was a shot as Hakuba fell into the room. Letting moonlight into the room. The hope Diamond flashed red.

Then all hell broke loose...

Hakuba had gotten Akako out of the building. Then charged right back in. Only to come face to face with a man in black. He ran away and fell back into the door to dogege a shot.

Beyond the door was Shadow and Kid.

"Snake." Kid sneered. The man smiled and brought the gun up. Another shot echoed down the halls. Snake looked down at the red blossoming on his chest. He sneered and lifted the gun up at Hakuba. The gun fired before Sanke fell.

Kid jumped and hit Hakuba. The shot going through his leg. Shadow was frozen.

"Snakebite had been a bug. For a long while now. Now I have three more bugs to expose of." Gin said a crazy smile on his face. Shadow growled.

"Kid , Tantei, get out." Shadow growled. THe room was plunged into darkness. Hakuba helped the injured Kid stand. AS the went back downstairs away from the glow of the fire that was spreading...

Shinichi fled through the darkness. Gin hot on his heels. Shinichi got his card gun out. A shot fired past him. Shinichi fired back The metal cards flashing in the barely lited hallway. He could feel the heat of the fire close by.

He looked at the supplies he had. The flash bombs and a couple other things that could be useful. He ducked as a bullet went through his hat.

Time to stop Gin once and for all.

The next room was a dead end. Flames licking through the roof. Smoke wrapping around him like an old friend. Gin stood in the doorway A smile that said plainly. I win.

Shinichi smiled his Detective smirk. His hat and monocle disappearing.

"Hello Gin." Shinichi said.

The fires bright. A shot rang out and the building began to fall...

Akako watched the building fall upon itself.

"The Knife will fall." Akako whispered. Tears in her eyes that finally fell. Lucfer cried out for his lost servent...

Kaito sat numby watching the officers search the remains for his lost sibling. He dimly noted Hakuba put handcuffs on him.

"Kid." Nakamouri said. Kaito looked up. Unable to move his hands. His suit still white a few tears running down his face.

"Go ahead Keibu-san. You've waited twenty years. I'm not going anywhere." Kaito said.

Nakamouri was visibly shocked. But did what he'd been waiting twenty years for. To know who Kid was. The hat and monocle fell from his hands at Kaito Kuroba.

"Kaito?" Nakamouri said shocked.

"Yes." Kaito said his eyes on the ground.

"But.." Nakamouri said.

"My father was Kid before me. I did this to find out who killed him. And for this." Kaito said the handcuffs on the ground the Hope diamond in his hands.

It stilled glowed red. A hammer appeared in one hand and in a fit of anger and viloence Kaito smashed the Hope Diamond.

"There. Snake is gone and Pandora is in peices, and my brother and father are avenged." Kaito said.

"Brother.. Shinichi wa Shadow." Nakamouri said in understanding looking at the remains of the burned building. No one could have survived that.

"Kaito I'll see about getting you a pardon for you and your brothers crimes." Nakamouri said. Kaito nodded gazing blankly at the building once again...

Ran refused to believe it. Kaito stood with Nakamouri at the Detective Agency.

"No. He can't be." Ran said. Nakamouri noddded sadly and gave the irl a black hat with red triming. It was torn a little bit and had a hole through it. It smelled like smoke. It had been all they found of Shinichi Kuroba.

Kaito had desided she desevered it more then he did. Ran hugged it in disbelieve tears springing forth from her eyes.

"No." Ran said...

Vermouth hugged her little girl. With Gin found dead in the rumble. She was able to take down the Organization form within. Now she had her little girl back.

Chris Koizumi was back for her little girl. But sad for the loss of one silver bullet...

Akako happy and no longer plagued with the hardship of magic looked at the sky. She heard something behind her. Lucfer stood a meer shadow.

_I have one last thing for you. Before I am cast away from you. The Dove is safe , but may trails await. The Raven of death awaits the Dove for magic truely is real. Light magic._

Lucfer faded away. What did that mean. Akako frowned. She'd talk to Saguru tommorrow about it. Something more intersting was coming their way...

Beneath the rumble a white light grew...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's done. Hahaha it's done.

Look for next one. Moonlit Shadows.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


End file.
